


A coffee to stay!

by Fukoronoko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst?, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, POV Third Person, Pretty Setter Squad, Yahaba is Oikawas Cousin, fight me, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukoronoko/pseuds/Fukoronoko
Summary: The hopeless single Oikawa Tooru and his friends Sugawara Koushi and Semi Eita opened a coffee shop.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but I love the pretty setter squad and coffee shop AUs sooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m shitty when it comes to commas so please excuse that. I’m also not from a English speaking country so please tell me if something is wrong.

He smiled as he unlocked the door and stepped in.

It was a little shop with nothing but a kitchen in the other room and a counter on the side but Oikawa was able to see this little space become the coffee shop he’d always dreamed of.

As he turned to his long time friends standing behind him he could practically see that they thought the same.

* * *

Over the course of the next couple of months their vision started to take form.

The main room got colored in a pretty baby blue, a variety of comfortable benches and chairs littered the space covered in all sorts of pillows (and a few blankets because Oikawa was easy to get cold) and the walls started to fill with shelves of books and photographs of the three owners and their old volleyball teams.

Big chalkboards were hung above the counter and coffee mashines were bought. The kitchen got a new oven and the room for the employees was given couches and a light purple room color.

Soon a Singh saying _Mint Leaf Coffee Shop_ was hung above the door by Semi as he let out a satisfied sight. 

„The last thing on the list...AH! Employees!”, Oikawa let out as he looked up from the (actually existing) list, into Suga’s eyes.

„Why is that the last thing on the list?” Suga asked.

„I don’t know. I wrote this when I was like 13.”

The white haired man only raised an eyebrow and turned back to his breakfast.

„So what’s your name?”

„Are you serious, Oikawa-san? You’re my cousin.”

„Sorry Yaha-chan I have to do this!”

He gave Yahaba one of his blinding smiles but it seemed to have no affect on the younger.

Visibly frustrated Oikawa started talking again: „Ok ok! Just tell me about you.”

Yahaba let out a sight but answered nonetheless: „My name is Shigeru Yahaba. I’m 22 years old and I have worked in a coffee shop before. I still go to college for art and design but I need a job to pay of my student loan.”

„Well that was enough information I think!” ,Semi said with a slight smile as he handed Yahaba the contract.

„You are in and just say when you have your classes so we can change your work hours to fit.” ,Suga added with a kind smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the employees~

„My name is Akaashi Keiji it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m 22 years old and a literature major. I look forward to working with you. I’m pretty good at making coffe and biscuits.” The black haired man with mesmerizing blue eyes said giving a small bow.

* * *

„I’m here for the social media job. I don’t really want to do this but I need money for my games and Akaashi works here...Kozume Kenma. 22.” Oikawa looked at Semi and Suga who only shrugged and gave the fake blond the contract.

* * *

„Hello my name is Kageyama Tobio! I have never worked at a coffe shop before but I need the money and I’d like to try. I’m 21 and in College still.” Oikawa was about to decline when Suga’s slight glare shut him up.

* * *

„Hi I’m Shirabu Kenjirou. My friend Yahaba works here and said you’re still looking for people. I can make pretty good coffee and have worked at a coffee shop before. I’m 22 and a med student.” Semi looked like he might interfere but Oikawa had already handed the copper haired man the contract, with one of his blinding smiles.

* * *

  
„Hello everyone!” Suga happily said spreading his arms a bit as if to hug them all. 

The Employees were all lined up in their uniforms (a cream colored dress shirt,a mint green apron with a little leaf on it and a pair of dark trousers).

The five men all looked various levels of exited but still happy (well you could never really tell with Kenma when he was on his phone).

„Welcome to the _Mint Leaf_ crew! You all have already _bean_ through the main Suff of what to do and the rest you’ll learn along the way!” ,Semi told the employees with a happy smile.

„Did...did you just use a bean related pun? Are you serious?”, came the deadpan voice from Shirabu.

Yahaba badly hid his laugh behind his hand as Semi glared at Shirabu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Kuroken for the soul. Just that I have never written Kuroken and I’m scared. Also sorry this took so long I just had no idea and am having a write block rn...

It had been about a month that the cafe had opened.

The customers were steadily coming. They even had a few people they could almost count as regulars already.

The Employees had gotten better and better everyday and the three owners also learned a lot.

It was a fun time nonetheless, even Kenma could say he enjoyed his work.He had created a website for the cafe and kept it steadily updated.

He also liked the people he worked with.

It was weird.

At first they were all too obnoxious and loud but they had grown on him.

Oikawa was loud and a perfectionist.

But he was also caring and actually really nice.

Of course the two of them weren’t best friends but their banter had soon turned from insulting (from Kenma‘s side) to playful.

Sugawara was like a mother figure.

He cared for each and everyone of them deeply.It hadn’t been hard to get along with him.

Although his constant complaints about how Kenma should eat and sleep more were a bit exhausting.

Semi was also kind.

He made sure Kenma was comfortable and would get him out of uncomfortable situations without a blink of an eye.

Shirabu was a bit harder to get along with.

He was snappy and slightly mean.

After some time though the copper haired boy and the local gamer addict got along pretty well.

They often would make fun of their bosses or discuss the picky customers.

Yahaba was surprisingly easy to get along with.

You could definitely see the family resemblance between him and Oikawa though.

Both were flirty and outgoing yet Yahaba was a lot like Kenma as well.

They would discuss the newest games or streamers for hours on end and soon found that they shared love for a lot of the same shows.

Kageyama was a pretty chill guy.

He didn’t talk much and although he looked intimidating he couldn’t hurt a fly.

Every time he got praise he would light up so much it was kinda cute. Kenma and his relationship never went over a polite „Good Morning.” Thought.

And then there of course was Akaashi, who had been Kenma‘s long time friend and roommate at that (omg they were roommates! (I’m sorry(im not))).

He knew Kenma in and out, knew the ways to make him eat, knew which his favorite sweater was, knew were Kenma had put the keys even if said person had forgotten and he knew that Kenma enjoyed this job.

And he really did.

* * *

„Soooo Are you enjoying your new job, Kitten?”,Kuroo said. Kenma only rolled his eyes but a small smile played around his lips.

The fake blond and his boyfriend sat in the younger‘s dorm room with the older‘s cat he had brought along because he knew his boyfriend loved it very deeply.

„I actually am...” Kuroo smiled.

„I have to be careful or they are going to steal my precious kitten!”,he exclaimed covering his (for him) small boyfriend in one of his warm hugs.

„Kuro! You are going to kill me!”

„At least you won’t leave me then!”

„You big idiot!”

„I’m _your_ big idiot!”

Kenma laughed. „Yes. Yes you are, Kuro”

They sat there for some more time. Just hugging and enjoying each other’s presence.

Until Kuroo looked up again and said: „Maybe I should show up some time. You know showing what’s mine.” He added with a wink.

Kenma sighed and hoped to every god there was or wasn’t that that wouldn’t happen.

Oh how wrong he had been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Yahaba Are friends. Fight me


End file.
